wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Tentenko
Tentenko (テンテンコ) is a Japanese singer, producer and DJ. She is a former member of BiS. She is currently a self-produced musician, as well as a member of FLORIDA (with Tomoe Takizawa), MikaTen (with Toshiji Mikawa) and ZVIZMO (with Atsuhiro Ito). Biography Tentenko was born out of a lady in Kushiro, Hokkaido on the 27th of August, 1990. By 2012 she was singing with a band called Hakoiri Kibun (箱入り気分) but they weren't very popular so Tentenko got a job at idol bar Dear☆Stage, hoping to draw attention and increase the band's fame. Instead of that though, she auditioned for BiS and joined them in May 2013, remaining with the group until their disbandment in July 2014. She successfully crowdfunded her debut single Goodbye, Good Girl. which she released in January 2015 and since then has put out dozens of homemade albums of experimental noise along with the occasional "proper" release of more conventional pop material. Personal Life She lives with Haack, her orange and white cat. Discography Solo works Main Albums # Kougyou Seihin (2016.12.14) # Kiken na Anata (2017.12.06) CD-R Albums # Dokusai (2015.03.20) # Hibiya Kouen (2015.09.27) # Tentenko no Seimei dai Yakushin (2015.10.31) # Conduct of Human Beings (2015.12.04) # Aka to Kuro (2016.02.14) # Tabekko Land (2016.03.21) # Hito no Itonami (2016.04.01) # Atarashii Asa (2016.04.30) # Machi (2016.05.28) # A E I O U (2016.07.03) # Tentenko no Otanoshimi Kai (2016.08.02) # Hito no Itonami (2016.08.30) # Tenkibashira (2016.10.03) # Living in the Box (Coin Locker) (2016.11.03) # Touku no Parade (2016.12.02) # Diamond no Sasayaki (2017.01.05) # You Were Born (2017.02.01) # good night dub (2017.03.05) # Nineteen (2017.04.07) # Ennui Lapin (2017.05.08) # CONDUCT OF HUMAN BEINGS 2 (2017.05.21) # Midnight Paradise (2017.07.07) # Deep & Moistures 1 (2017.08.04) # Deep & Moistures 2 (2017.09.04) # Deep & Moistures 3 (2017.10.03) # tram (2017.10.29) # Deep & Moistures 4 ~ Hone no nai Ikimono (2017.12.12) # Deep & Moistures 5 ~ Big Insect (2018.01.11) # Deep & Moistures 6 ~ 4/4 kicks (2018.02.07) # Like Speaking (2018.03.02) # Deep & Moistures 7 ~ Day In Life (2018.04.11) # NIGHT TRAIN (2018.05.14) # Deep & Moistures 8 ~ sunset (2018.06.17) Singles * Goodbye, Good Girl. (2015.01.14) * Tentenko sings Halmens (2015.08.16) * Hajiku Tentenko sings Halmens (2015.12.31) * Houkago Sympathy (2016.08.31) * Wa Shoi!/Goodbye, Good Girl. (2017.04.22) * Nantonaku Abunai / ROBOT (2018.03.14) Compilation appearances * "Hana no Imaaju" from "A Tribute to Tetsuroh Kashibuchi ~ Habarofusuku o tazunete" (2014.12.17) with BiS Albums * WHO KiLLED IDOL? (2014.03.05) Singles * DiE (2013.06.26) * Fly/Hi (2013.09.18) * Denden Passion/IDOL split single with Dempagumi inc. (2013.10.12) * STUPiG (2014.01.22) * FiNAL DANCE/nerve (2014.05.28) Compilations * Urya-Oi!!! (2014.07.02) * DJ Megumi's BiS MiX (2015.05.27]] Compilation appearances * "Someday My Prince Will Come" from "Disney Rocks!!! Girls Power!"(2014.01.22) with BiS Kaidan Albums * Bis Kaidan (2013.08.07) * 2nd Album (2014.12.12) with FLORIDA Albums * FLORIDA (2015.06.23) * BLACK CITY (2017.01.18) Singles * Migite Hidarite (2015.04.18) with MikaTen Albums * Angel Noise (2016.02.17) * MikaTen Live (2017.01.18) with ZVIZMO Albums * ZVIZMO (2017.11.02) Compilation appearances * "Bark & Pulse" from "Allopoietic factor" (2018.06.15) Other appearances * original & remix ''- album by Tentenko & Sofheso'' (2015.12.30) * Watashi O Noizu Ni Tsurette LIVE! ''- album by Hijokaidan x Yurumerumo!, features 3 tracks with Tentenko'' (2015) * "Sunakku" with '''Kitunebi' (2015) * "Douse Kieteshimau Inochi Nara..." ''with Hirano Nozomi, First Summer Uika, Kamiya Saki and Michibayashi Rio (2016) * "Getsumen ni hitori" with '''Halmens-X' (2016) * "Android" ''with '''UKR' (2017) * "Dollar tentenko" ''with '''ju sei' (2017) Publications Works Trivia * Tentenko is one of only two past or present WACK members to market their own branded socks. * Tentenko has never denied that her full name is '''Tennent's Super Tenko' * Tentenko is objectively the most beautiful and talented person to pass through WACK. * TENTENKO is an anagram of TEEN KNOT. As a teen, Tentenko would often make use of knots, to tie her shoelaces and perhaps other things. Category:BiS Category:Original BiS Category:BiS members Category:Original BiS members Category:Graduated Category:Soloists Category:1990 births Category:2014 departures Category:2013 additions